memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock's family
Spock's family refers to the ancestors, descendants, and relatives of Spock. As he was half-Human and half-Vulcan, his family consists of two lineages — a line from Vulcan that included many influential Vulcans going back to Solkar, and a Human line from Earth called the Grayson family. Spock's family Genealogy: List *Solkar, a astrophysicist and biologist who was responsible for first contact with humans. **S'chn T'gai Skon, also known as Skon, the son of Solkar who was a mathematician. **T'Melis, first wife of Skon who was a soldier for the Vulcan High Command that died in combat. **T'Rama, second wife of Skon, daughter of Supek, and mother of Sarek and Silek. ***Silek, son of Skon and T'Rama, a rebel of the family who worked at an embassy on Earth. ***S'chn T'gai Sarek, also known as Sarek, son of Skon and T'Rama, father of Sybok and Spock, adoptive father of Saavik and Michael Burnham, and a long standing ambassador to the United Federation of Planets. ***T'Rea, first wife of Sarek, mother of Sybok, and a High Master of Gol. ****Sybok, son of Sarek and T'Rea, religious zealot and leader of the Galactic Army of Light. ***Amanda Grayson, second wife of Sarek, mother of Spock, adoptive mother of Michael Burnham and Saavik, sister of Doris Grayson, and aunt of Doris's children- Lester and Jimmy. ****S'chn T'gai Spock, also known as Spock, famed Starfleet commander and later ambassador who was one of the most influential figures in galactic history. *****Spock One, a transporter duplicate of Spock with loyalties to the Klingon Empire. *****Spock 2, a giant clone of Spock created by Stavos Keniclius 5 on Phylos. *****Zar, son of Spock and Zarabeth who was born on Sarpeidon 5,000 years in its past due to Spock's time travel and became a powerful leader on the planet. *****Araen, first wife of Zar, who died in childbirth along with his child. *****Wynn, second wife of Zar. *****T'Amanda, daughter of Spock and Alexandra Tremontaine, a Human ambassador who married Spock in the 2310s. *****Teska, a niece of Spock of undetermined lineage, wife of the Romulan Hasmek, and mind meld specialist. ****Michael Burnham, adopted by Sarek and Amanda after her parents were killed by Klingons, served as first officer of the and science officer of the . ****Saavik, a half-Vulcan, half-Romulan who was rescued by Spock and raised by Sarek and Amanda, became the wife of Spock and captain of the . ***Perrin Landover, third wife of Sarek and xeno-linguist. Mirror Universe Family Members *Solkar (mirror), mirror counterpart of Solkar, who was killed by Zefram Cochrane (mirror). **Skon (mirror), mirror counterpart of Skon ***Sarek (mirror), mirror counterpart of Sarek, who was a rebel fighting against the Terran Empire. ***Amanda Grayson (mirror), mirror counterpart of Amanda Grayson. ****Spock (mirror), mirror counterpart of Spock, who rose to become the Emperor of the Terran Empire. ****Marlena Moreau (mirror), wife of Spock and Empress Consort of the Terran Empire. ****Saavik (mirror), mirror counterpart of Saavik, who mothered T'Val with Spock in one version of the mirror universe. *****T'Val (mirror), daughter of Spock and Saavik. Kelvin timeline Family Members * , alternate reality counterpart of Sarek. ** , alternate reality counterpart of Sybok. * , alternate reality counterpart of Amanda Grayson. ** , alternate reality counterpart of Spock. Spock's family Genealogy: Tree |Spock=S'chn T'gai Spock|Zarab=Zarabeth|Micha=Michael Burnham |Leste=Lester|Jimmy=Jimmy|boxstyle_Spock = vertical-align: bottom;}} |Spoc2=Spock 2 |Teska=Teska |Hasme=Hasmek}} Spock's family Genealogy: Gallery Solkar.jpg|Solkar Sarek 2268.jpg|Sarek Amanda Grayson2267.jpg|Amanda Grayson Spock 2267.jpg|Spock InfiniteVulcan.jpg|Spock 2 with Stavos Keniclius 5 Zarabeth.jpg|Zarabeth Zar ys.jpg|Zar Saavik TWoK.jpg|Saavik Michael Burnham.jpg|Michael Burnham Sybok.jpg|Sybok Perrin.jpg|Perrin Landover Teska.jpg|Teska Category:Families